Phone Sex
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Kris bermuslihat melakukan kegiatan Phone Sex bersama Tao dengan dalih permainan Imajinasi. Apakah Kris berhasil mengajak Tao melakukannya? Bagaimanakah kegiatan Phone Sex pertama mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and themselves. But this fic is mine.**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Maybe Romance**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris Wu and Huang Zi Tao**

**Pair : KrisTao**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi atau Boys Love, Lemon, Bahasa Vulgar, Typho(s), NC-18, almost PWP, and ****Don't Like Don't Read****.**

**Summary : Kris bermuslihat melakukan kegiatan Phone Sex bersama Tao dengan dalih permainan Imajinasi. Apakah Kris berhasil mengajak Tao melakukannya? Bagaimanakah kegiatan Phone Sex pertama mereka berdua?  
**

**If you don't like Yaoi or KrisTao couple. Don't read this fic please!**

**-XOXO-**

**Phone Sex**

**By**

**Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

"_Ge_~ aku merindukanmu~" ucap Tao di telepon pada sang kekasih bernama Kris Wu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Kentara sekali nada suaranya sarat akan rasa rindu yang membuncah. Ia sengaja menelepon Kris di malam hari seperti ini karena sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang berada diseberang lautan sana.

"Aku juga merindukanmu _baby_ panda." balas Kris dengan nada lembut sembari tersenyum kecil diseberang telepon, senyum yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Tao tentunya.

Kris sendiri saat ini sedang berada di salah satu kamar hotel di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia berada disana karena pekerjaannya yang menuntut ia harus pergi ke ibu kota Korea Selatan tersebut. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang manis dan juga sexy itu sendirian di apartement milik mereka berdua di kota Qingdao,China, kota kelahiran sang kekasih. Dan sudah dua hari ia meninggalkan Tao, sisa tiga hari lagi ia berada di Seoul dan setelahnya Kris bisa pulang kembali ke Qingdao.

Namun ternyata, baik dirinya maupun Tao sama-sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindu mereka masing-masing. Meski baru dua hari saja mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain, rasa rindu itu tak bisa di elak oleh mereka berdua. Karena masing-masing dari mereka tidak biasa tidur sendirian saat malam hari tiba. Biasanya mereka selalu tidur bersama. Diaman mereka selalu berbagi pelukan hangat, kecupan dan ciuman yang manis, juga terkadang saling memberikan sentuhan panas yang begitu menggairahkan tiap malam. Tapi malam-malam yang mereka lalui sekarang ini sangatlah hampa dan terasa begitu dingin. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat keduanya kini saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Tao yang saat ini tengah memakai piyama tidur, sedang duduk diatas kasur, punggungnya bersandar pada kepala kasur dengan kedua kaki yang ia luruskan. Ia lalu menatap kesamping kanannya, itu merupakan tempat atau posisi dimana Kris biasa tidur. Tempat itu selalu terisi oleh Kris, tapi malam ini dan kemarin malam kosong tak bertuan, dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Tao merasa kesepian. Satu tangan Tao kemudian meraih bantal Kris dan memeluknya erat, menyesapi aroma wangi rambut Kris yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Kris _ge_, Tao gak suka tidur sendirian disini," kata Tao akhirnya dengan nada kesal dan ia sendiri kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya diseberang telepon sana. "_Gege_ cepatlah pulang~" rengek pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu dengan nada manja pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "_Gege_ juga merasakan hal yang sama Taozi. Tidur hanya sendiri tanpamu disamping _gege_ benar-benar membuat _gege_ frustasi. Rasanya _gege_ ingin sekali pulang sekarang dan memelukmu dengan erat saat kita bertemu, _gege_ amat sangat merindukanmu _baby_." ujar Kris sedikit bergombal yang membuat Tao tersenyum malu. "Bersabarlah, hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi dan _gege_ akan pulang saat itu juga Taozi."

"Tapi tiga hari itu lama sekali _geeee_~~" keluh Tao dengan hembusan napas lelahnya.

Kris tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak lama _baby_, bersabarlah sedikit. _Gege_ janji akan membelikanmu produk Gucci sebagai oleh-oleh jika kau mau bersabar." wajah pemuda manis yang menelepon lelaki bersurai pirang itu langsung berubah cerah setelah mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

"Benarkah _ge_? Yeayyy _thank you so much_, Kris _ge_~. _I love you_."

"_I love u too_ _baby_. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah Kris _ge_. Tao diajak makan malam sama Yixing _ge_ dan Suho _ge_ di restaurant baru didekat apartemen kita. Makanannya enak, kalau _gege_ sudah pulang, kita makan berdua disana yah _ge_."

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, itu ide bagus Taozi. Kita bisa memesan tempat dan melakukan _dinner_ romantis disana bukkan, _my sexy_ panda?" goda Kris dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

Wajah Tao kontan memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. "Jangan panggil aku _sexy_ _ge_! Ugh… itu memalukan sekali." keluhnya dengan wajah blushing yang ia sembunyikan pada bantal Kris yang sejak tadi ia peluk.

Seringai Kris mulai melebar. "Itu kenyataan _baby_. Kau sangat _sexy_, apalagi saat kita sedang melakukan making love tiap malam," wajah Tao semakin memerah mendengarnya dan sebagai refleks akan godaan Kris, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku selama dua malam ini, _my naughty_ panda?" lanjut Kris.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu _ge_, i-itu memalukan sekali." elak Tao yang tanpa sadar meremas bantal Kris yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jawab saja dengan jujur _baby_. Kau merindukan sentuhanku atau tidak?" tanya Kris kali ini dengan nada tegas.

Tao terdiam sebentar, menganggukkan kepalanya yang tak bisa dilihat oleh sang kekasih. "I-iya, Ta-Tao merindukannya _ge_. Oleh karena itu, ce-cepatlah pulang Kris _ge_." jawabnya dengan nada malu-malu.

Kris tersenyum puas. "Tiga hari lagi _gege_ pulang Taozi. Bersabarlah selama tiga hari itu,"

"Iya, aku tahu itu Kris _ge_." gumam Tao pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu bisa tahan tanpa sentuhanku malam lalu hm? Apa kau bermain solo?" tanya Kris dengan senyum mesum yang langsung tercipta di wajah tampannya.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat dengan pertanyaan agak vulgar dari Kris. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu Kris _ge_!" tepis Tao dengan rona merah yang mulai kembali menjalar disekitar wajahnya yang manis hingga sampai ketelinga.

"Jangan berbohong Taozi. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya pada _gege_."

"Tidak _ge_! Tao tidak seperti itu karena… hanya sentuhan _gege_ yang bisa membuat Tao klimaks…" sontak Tao menutup mulutnya sendiri atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Wajah manis dan cantiknya langsung ditutupi rona memerah kembali. Ohh… dia tak menyangka akan mengatakan kalimat yang mengundang seperti itu. Lidahnya begitu licin hingga tanpa komando dari otaknya, ia mengutarakan kata-kata 'nakal' barusan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan diseberang telepon sana, Kris terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa senang dan bangga saat Tao berkata jujur bahwa sentuhan yang selama ini ia berikan kepadanya mampu memuaskan sang kekasih. Dan CATAT! Hanya sentuhan darinyalah yang bisa membuat Tao klimaks hehehe.

"Ohh kasihan sekali panda manisku ini. Kau benar-benar sangat merindukan _gege_ dan juga menginginkan sentuhan _gege_ rupanya." goda Kris sembari mulai membaringkan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada di atas kasurnya.

"A-a-a i-itu _gege_, Tao tidak sengaja mengatakannya." elak Tao dengan nada suara yang begitu nervous.

"Tak apa _baby_. _Gege_ senang mendengarnya." celetuk Kris tanpa dosa.

"Dasar _gege pervert_!" rengut Tao kesal.

"Hei~ kau juga sama saja panda. Ingat apa yang sudah kau katakan tadi pada _gege_? Kita sama –sama _pervert baby_ khekhekhe." balas Kris sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ukh… Tao _pervert_ karena gege!" gerutu Tao tidak terima dengan ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

"Berterima kasihlah pada _gege_ kalau begitu."

"_I hate you ge_."

"_I love u too baby_."

Kris tertawa pelan disaat Tao mengomel-omel tidak jelas diseberang sana. Sebuah bola lampu tidak kasat mata muncul diatas kepala Kris. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide brilliant, namun terkesan kotor. Kris menyeringai lebar yang berkesan seringaian mesum tingkat atas.

"Tao, _gege_ ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk _gege_." Tutur Kris yang memotong omelan Tao padanya. Tao menghentikan omelannya setelah itu. "Melakukan apa Kris _ge_?" tanyanya.

"Melakukan sebuah permainan."

"Permainan apa? Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Tao tersenyum cerah dan begitu penasaran dengan permainan yang Kris maksud. Ia terlalu polos hingga tidak tahu jika permainan yang Kris maksud bukanlah sebuah permainan biasa. Dan senyum mesum Kris tak pernah pudar saat mendengar nada excited dari kekasihnya di seberang telepon sana.

"Nama permainannya, 'ayo kita berimajinasi'."

"Ayo kita berimajinasi? Bagaimana cara mainnya _ge_?"

"Mudah sekali _baby_. Kau hanya perlu berimajinasi dan membayangkan jika apa yang _gege_ katakan adalah kenyataan."

Tao terdiam sebentar. "Mhh… contohnya seperti apa?"

"Bayangkan jika saat ini _gege_ ada didalam kamar, berdiri didepan pintu masuk, menatapmu dengan intens. Bisa kau bayangkan Tao?"

Tao menaikkan wajah manisnya, menatap pada pintu depan kamar. "Apa yang _gege_ katakan sih? _Gege_ tidak ada disana." jawabnya polos.

Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah polos dari kekasihnya itu. "_Gege_ bilang kan berimajinasi atau membayangkan panda~," Tao nyengir lebar di telepon. "Oh, ya Tao lupa ehehe~"

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Coba kau bayangkan saja, bila perlu tutup kedua matamu dan berimajinasilah sendiri, kau bisa kan?"

"Mmhh, akan ku usahakan _ge_." dan setelahnya, Tao benar-benar menutup kedua matanya. Ia mencoba untuk bisa berimajinasi atau membayangkan sesuatu seperti apa yang kekasihnya katakan diseberang telepon sana.

"Sekarang, kau sedang apa dan berada dimana?" tanya Kris memulai permainan mereka berdua.

"Diatas kasur, sedang duduk bersandar saja _ge_," jawab Tao patuh.

"Bagus, sekarang bayangkan jika _gege_ mulai berjalan mendekat padamu dan akhirnya tepat berdiri disampingmu. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

"Bisa _ge_,"

Kris mulai menyeringai lebar. "Setelahnya, _gege_ mulai naik keatas kasur dan duduk disebelahmu. Bayangkan sekarang _gege_ ada disana Taozi,"

"Hm, bisa aku bayangkan _ge_," balas Tao sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu _gege_ memelukmu dengan erat dan kau membalasnya, apa kau bisa membayangkan dan merasakannya _baby_?"

"Bi-bisa ge, tapi hanya sedikit."

"Tak apa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup jika kau bisa membayangkan dan merasakannya Tao."

"Itu semua karena Tao merindukan _gege_ dan _gege_ juga merindukan Tao. Jadi… Tao bisa sedikit membayangkan dan merasakannya." Kris tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Yeah, _gege_ sendiri juga bisa membayangkan dan merasakan jika saat ini tengah memelukmu. Kau terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman _baby_."

Wajah Tao merona mendengarnya. "Dan saat Tao membayangkan _gege_ memeluk Tao, Tao merasa terlindungi _ge_." tuturnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Senang mendengarnya _baby_ pandaku." ujar Kris. "Kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu rasakan dan bayangkan apa yang _gege_ katakan. Jangan menolak atau mengelak, oke?"

"Oke _ge_, Tao mengerti."

Kris mulai kembali menyeringai mesum saat mendengar Tao menarik napas pelan. "Disaat _gege_ memelukmu, _gege_ mulai mengecupi wajah cantikmu di beberapa titik. Di pipi, di hidung, di kedua kelopak matamu, di dahi dan akhirnya turun menuju bibirmu. _Gege_ mencium bibirmu dan kita berdua mulai berbagi ciuman manis."

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar sebuah tarikan napas pelan dan lalu sebuah erangan kecil dari Tao. "_Gege_ kemudian meraihmu dan menaikkan tubuhmu dalam pelukan _gege_. Sebagai refleks, kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu di leher _gege_ dan _gege_ melingkarkan kedua tangan _gege_ di pinggang rampingmu. Alhasil ciuman kita pun mulai memanas dan semakin menuntut."

Tao mulai gelisah dalam posisinya dan entah kenapa suhu tubuhnya perlahan naik mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"_Gege_ menggigit bibir bawahmu, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutmu yang hangat dan basah. Dan kau tanpa perlawanan membuka mulutmu agar lidah _gege_ bisa masuk dan mencicipi apa yang ada disalam sana," lanjut Kris yang berhasil membuat napas Tao mulai tidak beraturan karena ia bisa membayangkan itu semua. Bibirnya yang kering ia jilati sendiri hingga basah saat dirinya kini tengah membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"_Gege_ menghisap pelan mulutmu disaat kedua lengan _gege_ mulai turun menuju bongkahan pantat sexymu. Sebelum kau menyadari dimana letak kedua tangan _gege_ sekarang, _gege_ sudah meremas pantatmu dengan kedua tangan _gege_."

"Mmmhh~ Kris _gege_~" Tao mulai mendesah pelan dan wajahnya juga sudah memerah sempurna. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kuat bantal Kris disaat membayangkan semua itu. Berbeda dengan Kris yang sedikit terkejut karena Tao benar-benar bisa membayangkannya. Tak ayal Kris pun tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan permainan imajinasi mereka.

"Kau mengerang pelan dalam ciuman kita. Hisapan _gege_ pada mulutmu semakin kuat, hingga membuat saliva merembes di ujung mulutmu. Dan juga, _gege_ semakin kuat meremas pantatmu hingga kau terpaksa melepaskan ciuman kita dan mendesah keras dengan nada erotis."

"Ngghhh~ _gege_~ hhaa~" dan Tao benar-benar mengumandangkan desahan erotis tersebut. Kris sendiri menelan ludahnya mendengar desahan melodi indah itu dari Tao di ponselnya. Alhasil, adik kecilnya dibawah sana mulai terangsang dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dan entah kenapa, kini Kris-lah yang mulai merasa gugup dengan permainan ini. Karena ia tak menyangka jika Tao benar-benar bisa membayangkan apa yang ia katakan. Sepertinya Tao benar-benar merindukan dirinya dan juga sentuhannya, maka dari itulah Tao bisa berimajinasi dengan baik.

"_Gege_~ kenapa diam saja? Lanjutkan _ge_~" pinta Tao dengan nada merengek manja diseberang sana.

Kris yang tadi terdiam tersentak mendengar nada manja dari kekasihnya itu. Ia terlihat tersenyum lebar, amat sangat lebar. Kris melepaskan sabuk celananya, lalu melepaskan celana hitam panjangnya tersebut hingga dirinya kini hanya mengenakkan bokser saja. Bokser yang ia kenakan terlihat bagaikan gunung yang menjulang tinggi, itu semua karena junior kecilnya yang terbangun akibat desahan erotis dari sang kekasih barusan. Kris kira tidak buruk jika ia bermain solo sembari berfantasi liar dengan sang kekasihnya yang masih tersambung ditelepon. Bisa dibilang permainan ayo kita berimajinasi ini merupakan tipu muslihat Kris dari sebuah kegiatan yang dinamakan '_Phone Sex'_.

**TBC**

Oke, lagi-lagi author bikin ff rated M KrisTao yang GaJe.

Yah… bisa dibilang ini salah satu dari dua ff yang author tulis buat hadiah (?) ulang tahun Kris :3

Satu lagi judulnya **'My Gift'** dengan rating dan isi yang agak berbahaya wkwkwk

Next Chap adalah menu utama hidangan ff ini, jadi yang chap ini baru pemanasan. Besok sudah di update atau hari senin, jadi mohon bersabar

Kritik dan Saran diterima

Would you like to Review and Fav this fic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pemberitahuan**

**Mohon maaf karena telat update. Pasti lamaaaa banget updatenya yah? Tak sesuai yang dijanjikan, jeongmal mianhae waktu itu jatuh sakit *deep bow*. Untuk yang bertanya kapan 'Seme Magazine' terus 'My Gift' dibuat. Akan dibuat setelah fic ini di publish dan yang pertama dibuat adalah 'Seme Magazine' dulu lalu 'My Gift'.**

**Terus untuk fic dibawah ini akan di update pada bulan Januari 2014 bergilirian.**

**Cute But Evil**

**EXO in Kindergarten**

**Exotic Café**

**Our Baby**

**Untuk fic 'I'm Sorry' akan dihapus dan diganti oneshoot dengan tema sama Angst dengan pair tetap KrisTao**

**Sekian Pemberitahuannya dan terima kasih banyak sebelumnya **

**AN : Sejujurnya author juga gak terlalu paham soal Phone Sex hehehe**

**Syukur-syukur kalau memang PS itu kegiatannya kaya permainan imajinasi di ff ini :3**

**-XOXO-**

**Phone Sex**

**End Chap**

**Warning : Full SMUT, Language, Typho(s).**

**If You Don't Like Yaoi or KrisTao, Don't Read!**

**-XOXO-**

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk tahapan selanjutnya dari permainan ini _baby_?" tanya Kris, bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam celana bokser yang ia kenakan. Didalam sana, jari-jemari panjang miliknya mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil berupa usapan pada kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Dimana tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan kekasihnya diseberang sana itu.

"Sudah siap _ge_, ayo lanjutkan lagi." sahut Tao dengan nada antusias nan semangat miliknya. Ia sendiri pun kini mulai kembali menutup kedua matanya. Tao tak mengetahui jika diseberang sana, Kris tengah menampilkan sebuah senyum licik dan terkesan mesum setelah mendengar nada antusias darinya barusan.

Dan sepertinya Tao memang tidak begitu mengenal atau juga paham tentang apa itu _Phone Sex_. Hal tersebut sangatlah bagus bagi Kris, karena dengan begitu, ia tak akan segan untuk memberikan pengalaman pertama kegiatan _Phone Sex_ pada kekasihnya itu. Kris ingin membuat pengalaman Tao dalam melakukan kegiatan _Phone Sex_ pertamanya ini menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang takkan pernah bisa Tao lupakan.

Sungguh sangat menarik!

Kris terlihat menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya si lelaki pirang yang sedang dalam keadaan _topless_ itu mulai kembali berbicara pada telepon.

"Masih di posisi sebelumnya, kau masih mendesah erotis dalam dekapan tubuh _gege_. Itu semua karena permainan tangan nakal _gege_ yang tak henti-hentinya meremas pantatmu dengan gemas Taozi."

"Ohh~ _gege_~ mmhh~" gumam Tao diseberang sana sebagai balasan.

Tao yang ingin mengkhayati dan juga menikmati permainan imajinasi ini mulai menggoyang-goyangkan atau mungkin menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya dengan kasur. Setiap gesekkan yang ia terima, Tao menganggap bahwa gesekkan tersebut adalah sentuhan dan juga rangsangan yang biasanya diberikan oleh sang kekasih, Kris. Meski begitu, tetap saja sentuhannya tidak cukup familiar atau bisa dibilang berbeda. Namun hal tersebut tak menghentikan pergerakkan tubuh Tao sekarang. Toh ini hanya sekedar permainan imajinasi belaka, tetapi Tao sangat ingin mengkhayatinya.

"_Gege_ kemudian mulai mendorong pelan tubuhmu hingga kau kini berbaring pasrah diatas kasur Zi Tao." lanjut Kris yang dalam beberapa detik setelahnya ia bisa mendengar suara derit kasur diseberang telepon sana. Hal itu menandakan bahwa kekasihnya Tao sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, persis seperti apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Kris berseru girang dalam hati mengetahui itu semua, mengetahui jika Tao benar- benar menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Dan hal tersebut membuat Kris semakin bersemangat dan mulai menikmati kegiatan _Phone Sex_ ini -bagi Kris- dimana Tao menganggap apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah sebuah permainan imajinasi.

Dan memang benar. Tao sudah berbaring dikasur, dengan satu tangannya yang masih memegang ponsel. Bantal milik Kris yang ia genggam sebelumnya sudah ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah. Bukan hanya itu saja, kedua mata pemuda manis itu pun masih terpejam, tak berniat membukanya sedikit pun sekarang ini. Tao benar-benar menikmati dan sangat mengkhayati perannya, sama halnya dengan kekasihnya diseberang sana.

"Kita saling bertatapan dengan intens. Dengan posisi kau yang berbaring dikasur dan _gege_ berada diatas tubuhmu. Lalu tak lama setelahnya, _gege_ mengecup bibirmu pelan penuh kelembutan. Dimana disisi lain, kedua tangan _gege_ mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang kau kenakan satu persatu dan melepaskannya hingga kau _topless_."

Suhu tubuh Tao semakin naik dan wajahnya semakin memerah sempurna mendengar penuturan Kris barusan. Bahkan, ia sendiri mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan gerakkan pelan, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya tadi.

Setelah semua kancing kemeja Tao terlepas semua dengan menampilkan tubuh atasnya yang begitu bersih dan terbentuk sempurna. Tao melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparkannya asal sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Kris pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada serak basah yang merupakan sebuah pertanda jika permainan mereka kedepan akan menjadi semakin lebih intens dan panas.

"Ciuman kita yang semula lembut kini mulai memanas dan saling mendominasi. Mulut saling menghisap, lidah saling membelit, saliva saling bercampur aduk. Itulah yang kita lakukan sekarang.

"Ngghh… Kris _ge_~"

"Setelah kita puas berciuman. Mulut _gege_ mulai turun kebawah, memberikan sentuhan di area lehermu dengan menjilati leher dan dagumu menggunakan lidah _gege_. Menggigitnya dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan tanda merah pekat disana. Tanda bahwa kau hanya milik _gege_ seorang _my little_ _prince_."

"Ngghh… ahhh…" dan Tao hanya bisa mendesah pelan membayangkan semua itu.

" Lalu setelahnya, mulut _gege_ mulai turun kembali dan berhenti disekitar dadamu. Disana, _gege_ menjilati kedua nipplemu, setelah itu menggigitnya dan kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat."

"Nngghh~ _gege_~ hhaahh… ahhh~" desah Tao pelan. Tanpa komando dari otaknya, pemuda panda itu pun menggerakkan satu tangannya menuju dada. Ia mencubiti dan mengusap-usap masing-masing nipplenya sendiri hingga mengeras dan memerah. "K-Kris _ge_~ akh… ahh~"

"_Yes baby_~ teruslah mendesah seperti itu," Kris mulai membuka celana boksernya karena miliknya semakin membesar akibat desahan merdu dari kekasihnya itu, hingga membuat ruang untuk kejantanannya semakin sempit dibawah sana. "Lalu setelahnya, satu tangan milik _gege_ turun ke bawah sana, menuju selangkanganmu yang masih terbalut oleh celana. _Gege_ menyimpan tangan _gege_ epat diatas kejantananmu yang sudah menegang. Coba tebak apa yang akan _gege_ lakukan disana _baby_?"

"_G-gege_ ja-jangan lak-"

"_Gege_ menekannya dan meremasnya kuat-kuat hingga kau melenguh nikmat dengan nada tinggi."

"Akkhh! Kris _ge_! Mmhhh~~" Tao mulai horny dan wajahnya berkeringat begitu saja saat ia membayangkan miliknya dibawah sana yang sudah tegang dipermainkan oleh tangan telaten kekasihnya. Bagaimana ia membayangkan tangan besar Kris mencengkram erat kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana. Ugghh… sangat menyiksanya namun juga disisi lain Tao menikmatinya.

"Tanpa buang waktu, _gege_ melepaskan celana dan boksermu hingga kau telanjang bulat _baby_," Sontak saja Tao pun melepaskan celana dan boksernya hingga kini ia _naked_ total.

"Lalu, tangan _gege_ mulai mengocok penismu dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya _gege_ memasukan seluruhnya kedalam mulut hangat dan basah milik _gege_. Dan yang kau bisa lakukan hanyalah mendesah nikmat tak terkendali Panda," Tao melenguh panjang yang sarat akan kenikmatan saat mendengarnya.

"Kocoklah penismu Tao, anggaplah _gege_ yang melakukannya padamu." titah Kris dengan sebuah senyum tipis di telepon.

Tao pun menggerakkan satu tangan yang barusan berada di dadanya menuju kejantanannya. Tao melingkarkan jari-jemarinya pada sesuatu yang sudah tegak dan keras dibawah sana dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Ia membayangkan jika tangannya sendiri adalah tangan milik Kris dan kini kejantanan miliknya sudah berada dalam mulut hangat nan basah sang kekasih.

"Kau bisa membayangkannya _baby_?"

"Mmhh~ aku bisa _ge_. Oohh~ _gege_ aahh… _fa-faster_ _gehh_ hhahh…" mohon Tao yang mulai menggeliat-geliat nikmat di posisinya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, _gege_ dengan cepat menaik turunkan kepala _gege_ dan semakin kuat menghisap penismu Zi Tao," Kris mulai semakin intens memanjakan penis miliknya sendiri begitu ia mendengar desahan merdu dari mulut Tao diseberang sana. "Didalam mulut _gege_. Penismu _gege_ gigit dan jilat hingga kau merasa kau sedang melayang _baby_."

"Ngghhh… Kris g-ge aahhh…"

" Dan kedua tangan _gege_ kini mulai bermain-main disekitar perut dan dadamu. Mengusap-usap perut dan absmu, lalu meremas pelan kedua dada bidangmu dan juga mencubiti nipplemu bersamaan, bagaimana rasanya, Panda manisku?"

"Ni-nikmat sekali _ge_, aahh~ aahh… Hhahhh~"

"Sentuh tubuhmu sendiri Tao. Anggaplah sentuhan itu adalah sentuhan yang _gege_ berikan padamu." kembali Kris memberikan perintah pada kekasihnya itu dengan sebuah seringai puas kali ini.

Tao bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menekan _loudspeaker_ pada layar ponselnya, lalu ia menyimpan ponsel tersebut disamping kepalanya. Satu tangannya masih sibuk mengocok miliknya yang sudah tegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan gerakkan sensual. Kedua mata Tao masih tertutup, bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan namun suara desahan surgawinya masih keluar dari dalam sana. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dengan peluh yang membanjiri paras manisnya disana-sini. Deru napasnya memburu, begitu juga dengan dadanya yang naik turun tak terkendali.

"_Gege_ masih terus menghisap milikmu dengan kuat. Dimana sekarang, satu tangan _gege_ mulai _gege_ simpan didepan mulutmu, dan tanpa perintah apapun, kau menghisap dan mengulum jari-jemari _gege_ didalam mulutmu hingga basah oleh saliva."

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya barusan. Tanpa perintah dari Kris, Tao mendekatkan tangan miliknya sendiri yang semula tengah memilin nipplenya itu kini berada didepan mulutnya. Tanpa ragu, ia memasukkan kelima jarinya kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah, membayangkan jika kelima jarinya itu adalah jari-jemari milik Kris.

Tao menjilati jarinya, menghisapnya dan juga mengulum jemarinya didalam mulutnya sendiri itu dengan diiringi dengungan halus. Lidahnya seolah mengajak kelima jari yang ada didalam mulutnya untuk menari bersama. Dan dalam beberapa saat, bisa Tao rasakan kelima jarinya begitu basah oleh saliva miliknya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu saja, beberapa tetes saliva tersebut mulai merembes keluar di sekitar sudut bibirnya. Meluncur begitu saja menuju area sekitar lehernya dengan indahnya.

"_Good boy_! Terus seperti itu _baby_," puji Kris saat ia mendengar suara dengung halus dari mulut kekasihnya di telepon. Ia tahu saat ini Tao tengah mengulum jari-jemari miliknya sendiri.

"Setelah dirasa cukup, _gege_ menarik kembali tangan _gege_, begitu juga dengan mulut _gege_ yang semula menghisap penismu yang akan klimaks, kini sudah terlepas seutuhnya."

"_No! Gege please, suck me again ge, please!_" seru Tao dengan nada amat frustasi karena dia benar-benar akan klimaks, tetapi ia hentikan kocokan tangannya itu mengingat kekasihnya bilang ia tak memanjakan kejantanan miliknya lagi.

"Tidak Tao. _Gege_ tidak akan membiarkanmu klimaks secepat itu, kita akan klimaks bersama-sama." Kris menyeringai sangat lebar. Kali ini mereka akan masuk kedalam tahap inti kegiatan ini dan Kris sendiri sudah siap dengan jemari tangan kirinya yang sudah melingkar indah disekitar kejantanannya.

"_Gege_ mulai melepaskan semua pakaian _gege_ hingga kita berdua sama-sama telanjang bulat. Dan kemudian gege mulai mempersiapkan _holemu_. Pertama, _gege_ memasukkan satu jari _gege_ kedalam lubang sempit dan hangatmu dengan mendorongnya pelan," Kris pun tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya saat ia mengingat betul betapa sempit dan hangatnya pink _hole_ milik Tao yang sering ia manja dan masuki itu.

" Ahhh… kau begitu sempit Taozi!" lenguh Kris yang mulai mengocok pelan miliknya sembari memejamkan mata, membayangkan dirinya kini benar-benar tengah memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik sang kekasih.

Disisi lain, Tao memasukkan satu jarinya sendiri kedalam _holenya_ yang sempit. "A-akhh! _Gege_ _moreehh_ _morehh_ Kris _ge~_." pinta Tao yang langsung melakukan gerakkan _in_ dan _out_ di lubangnya sendiri melalui jemarinya tersebut.

"Lalu, _gege_ memasukkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam _holemu_ dan melakukan gerakkan zig zag didalam sana. Mhhh… begitu sempit dan hangat didalam sana Panda." tutur Kris sambil mempercepat gerakkan tangan kiri yang memompa kejantanannya.

Kontan, Tao pun memasukkan dua jarinya lagi kedalam _holenya_ sesuai dengan ucapan Kris barusan. "Akkh! _Ge_ sakit aakhh… hhahhh…" Tao memasukkan kedua jarinya dengan sedikit paksaan, alhasil ia menjerit pelan akan rasa sakit karena ketiga jarinya sendiri yang sudah ada didalam _holenya_ saat ini.

"_Gege_ terus menggerakkan ketiga jari _gege_ didalam _holemu_ dengan tempo cepat. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari ketiga jari itu berhasil menyentuh titik prostatmu dan kau pun menjerit nikmat karenanya."

"A-akh _ge_, Tao tidak bisa menemukannnya. Apa yang harus Tao lakukan?" tanya Tao dengan nada frustasi dikarenakan ia tak tahu dimana titik itu dan sampai saat ini Tao belum berhasil menemukan titik prostatnya didalam sana. Kris refleks tertawa pelan diseberang telepon sana mendengar ucapan Tao tadi, membuat pemuda panda itu langsung mendengus sebal karenanya.

"Jangan tertawa _ge_! ini tidak lucu tahu!" bentak Tao yang langsung membuat Kris bungkam. Dan Tao sendiri kini masih terus berusaha menemukan titik prostatnya. Namun salah satu dari ketiga jari yang ada didalam lubangnya masih belum bisa menemukannya. Alhasil, Tao pun menyerah dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya tersebut, namun terhenti saat Kris mulai berbicara.

"Rileks Tao, kau harus rileks," tutur Kris yang langsung dituruti begitu saja oleh Tao. "Dorong dengan pelan ketiga jarimu kedalam sana hingga semua jarimu tertelan seutuhnya. Lalu gerakkan dengan pelan jari tengahmu keatas, sedangkan jari telunjuk dan jari manismu kau lebarkan. Lakukanlah seperti itu _baby_."

Tao mengikuti apa yang Kris katakan padanya barusan. Dan hasilnya, ia benar-benar dengan cepat menemukan titik protatnya didalam sana. "Mmhh~ a-ahhh…"

"Kau menemukannya?"

"A-ahh iyaah _ge_, hhahh… ahhh…" Tao terus menerus menekan titik prostatnya berkali-kali, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri didalam sana.

"_Good_. Sekarang, tarik kembali ketiga jarimu dari dalam sana. Buka pahamu lebar-lebar dan bayangkanlah _gege_ akan memasukimu sekarang _little prince_."

Tao mengerang kecewa dan dengan terpaksa ia mencabut ketiga jarinya dari dalam sana. Setelahnya, Tao benar-benar membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. "S-sudah kulakukan Kris _ge_." ucap Tao pada ponselnya yang berada disamping kepalanya sedari tadi.

Kris menjilat bibirnya, karena kali ini adalah tahap inti yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan. "Kau sudah siap _baby_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hmm…" gumam Tao sedikit gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa di kondisi seperti ini. Tanpa Kris yang benar-benar ada dan memasukinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana melakukan penetrasi saat ini.

Mengerti dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya Kris kembali berbicara. "Lakukan saja seperti tadi Taozi. Tapi masukkan kelima jarimu sekaligus, kau mengerti?" ucapnya.

Kedua mata Tao langsung terbelalak sempurna mendengarnya. Lima jari? Itu terlalu banyak!

"A-apa _gege_ sudah gila? Kenapa sebanyak itu?" tolak Tao.

"Hey! Ukuran _penis_ _gege_ bahkan lebih besar dari itu. kau tahu sendiri kan? Sudah, jangan protes Panda." Jelasnya tak mau kalah.

Tao tergagap dan kemudian hanya diam membisu. Memang benar ukuran kejantanan kekasihnya itu bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata dan lebih lebar dibanding kelima jarinya. Itulah mengapa saat mereka melakukan _sex_ pertama kali ia hampir tak sadarkan diri karena _holenya_ yang masih perjaka itu dibobol tak berperikesemean oleh milik Kris yang berukuran jumbo tersebut.

Tao bahkan merasa seperti seorang wanita yang kehilangan keperawanannya saat ia tahu bahwa _holenya_ berdarah setelah mereka berdua selesai melakukan ronde pertama mereka. Membuatnya harus dirawat dirumah sakit keesokan harinya dan membuat Tao tidak memberi jatah bercinta untuk kekasihnya selama dua bulan lebih akibat trauma. Namun lambat laun ia mulai terbiasa dan menikmatinya. Salahkan Kris yang _pervert_ dan tidak kenal kata menyerah untuk membuatnya terbuai dan ketagihan - juga membuatnya menjadi sedikit mesum - oleh sentuhan-sentuhan yang Kris berikan padanya.

_His beloved Dragon is so Pervert!_

"O-oke, baiklah _ge_." ucap Tao akhirnya mengalah.

Kris menyeringai puas. "_Gege_ mulai menggesek-gesekkan penis _gege_ disekitar lubangmu sebelum akhirnya _gege_ mulai memasukkan kepala penis _gege_ kedalam _holemu_. Ngghh… lubangmu sangat sempit Panda." Kris mulai mengocok kejantanannya dalam tempo cepat dan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Ia sendiri sedang membayangkan jika saat ini kejantanan miliknya sudah mulai memasuki lubang kenikmatan Tao yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan dan menggila.

"AAHHH! _G-gege_ kkhh… sa-sakittt." Tao berusaha memasukkan kelima jarinya namun ia sedikit kesusahan dan juga merasakan sakit, walau tidak sesakit saat kejantanan Kris masuk kedalam _holenya_.

"Mmhh… _gege_ terus mendorong pelan penis _gege_ hingga akhirnya masuk seluruhnya dalam _holemu_. Ahhh… _so tight baby_. Lubangmu menelan penis _gege_ seluruhnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat." tempo kocokan Kris semakin cepat dan tak terkendali.

"Huhhh… aahhh… nggahhh…" Tao berhasil memasukkan kelima jarinya dengan susah payah.

"_Gege_ menarik kembali penis _gege_ hingga hanya kepala penis _gege_ yang berada didalam holemu. Lalu, sedetik kemudian, gege memasukkan kembali dalam sekali hentakkan yang keras dan panjang. _Aahhh… so good_~. Dan gege pun mulai menghujani lubangmu dengan hentakan-hentakan yang sama. Kau pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah saja _little prince_!" Kris menyeringai puas saat precum mulai keluar dari ujung kepala kejantanannya.

"Ahh! Ahh! K-Kris _ge_~ ahh! Ahh!" Tao menggerakkan kelima jarinya keluar masuk dengan cepat. Menghasilkan rasa sakit plus nikmat yang ia terima.

"Ujung penis _gege_ akhirnya menyentuh titik prostatmu. Kau menjerit pelan saat _gege_ terus menghujanji titik prostat itu dengan berkali-kali. Sshhh aahhh…."

"Kyyyaaaahhh! Ahh! _Feels so good ge_! _Moreehh more_ mhh… aahh!" sesuai ucapan Kris. Tao menyentuh titik prostatnya berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Dan bisa Tao rasakan klimaksnya mulai datang dengan cepat. "Ge… Ta-Tao sudah ahhh! Aahh! Kris _ge, I'm so close_ mmhhh…"

"_Me too baby_. Kita keluarkan bersama-sama."

Sepasang kekasih yang terhubung melalui telepon itu pun mulai mempercepat gerakkan masing-masing. Kris dengan kegiatannya yang mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo yang amat cepat dan Tao dengan gerakkan _in_ dan _out_ kelima jari didalam _holenya_.

"Ngghh… _Ge, cu-cumming, I'm cumming_ Kris _ge_ Ahhh!"

"Ohh.. sshhh _me too_ Panda. Aahhh… angghhh…"

Dan mereka berdua pun klimaks bersama-sama. Menyemprotkan cairan mereka kesembarang arah, mengotori beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang terkena cairan tersebut. Kris melepaskan tangan kiri dari kejantanannya dan Tao mencabut kembali kelima jarinya dari dalam lubangnya.

Keduanya mulai menstabilkan deru napas masing-masing.

Tao mengambil ponselnya. "_Ge_, tadi itu menyenangkan sekali."

Kris tersenyum. "Tentu saja tadi itu sangat menyenangkan _baby_. Kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak _ge_, Tao lelah dan mau mandi saja." Tao mulai bangkit dari kasur, ia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

Diseberang sana, kekasihnya menyeringai lebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainan imajinasi ini dengan suasana di kamar mandi. Kita pernah melakukannya beberapa kali disana bukan?"

Tao menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya dengan wajah manisnya yang dibanjiri peluh itu mulai memerah. "Tidak mau." tolaknya tegas.

Kris berdecak sebal. "Oh ayolah _baby~ please_~. Ini untuk ronde kedua kita," rayu Kris.

'_Dasar pervert!'_ batin Tao kesal. Namun setelahnya ia menyeringai nakal.

"Kris _gehh_~" panggil Tao tiba-tiba dengan suara manja plus sexy-nya. Kris langsung bungkam dengan tubuhnya yang terasa bagai membeku mendengar suara manja nan sexy kekasihnya barusan.

"Jika _gege_ mau ronde selanjutnya~, di kamar mandihhhh~. _Come here and fuck me as you want… my handsome dragon~_"

**BEEP**

Dan Tao pun langsung mematikan ponselnya. Pemuda manis itu kemudian terkikik pelan, membayangkan kekasihnya terdiam membisu karena mendengar suaranya barusan yang begitu menggoda dan mengundang. Terlebih saat membayangkan Kris yang langsung frustasi di negeri gingseng sana karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

'_Rasakan!_' ucap Tao dalam hati dengan puas. Setelah itu, Tao pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kedua kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**-XOXO-**

**JW Marriot Hotel, Seoul.**

**23.15 pm KST.**

"LEPASKAN AKU KIM JOONMYEON!"

"_YA_! Kau mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini Kris Wu?"

"Besok kita ada rapat bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan sekarang ini _hyung_?"

"_Ya_! Jangan kabur! Chanyeol, Kai! Kejar dan tangkap tiang listrik itu!"

Malam itu juga, dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan sebuah hasrat terpendam yang menggebu-gebu. Seorang Kris Wu berusaha kabur untuk bisa pulang ke Qingdao, ia berusaha menghindari kejaran rekan kerjanya. Alasan ia berusaha kabur untuk bisa pulang ke Qingdao, tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk menerima dengan senang hati undangan atau ajakan kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk melakukan _you-know-what_. Kris bersumpah ia akan membuat Tao menjerit dan berteriak-teriak kenikmatan saat ia sudah sampai rumah nanti. Bahkan bila perlu, ia akan membuat kekasihnya Tao tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan penuh.

"TUNGGULAH AKU TAO!" seru Kris semangat.

**END**

Akhir yang GaJe (-_-")

Spesial thanks to :

**Xylia Park, TENALPOXE, Happybacon, exindira, missjelek, Oh Zi Fan, loveexoyaoicouple, KerupukUdang, Tsuki Janko, ajib4ff, pandarkn, sycarp, fallforhaehyuk, L HyeMi, MayumiChiharu-KJM ZYX, 91, HuAnggi Tao, Taoris Saus Tiram, oraurus, kim jaerin, ynj1906, guessttss, Keybin, kristao baby, vella huang, cheinnfairy, Srdkj414, Guest, rnf, dragonpanda22, Rany Hyunsoo Wu Fujoshipper, Huang Mir, chinderella cindy, Amortentia Chan, zhe, A-YO KT, Namu Hwang, KRISme, BLUEFIRE0805, PiCaPiQi, flawlessaliens, Vicky98Amalia, KT in the house, awlia, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, KJJ taoris fujoshi, Rei Fujoshi Official Couple, kwondami, Sonia, NaturalCandy1994, Peachzt, Guest, hwangpark106, I was a Dreamer, Srdkj414, Cassiofia, A Y P, KTHS, MissELFVIP, Wufan'sWaifu1904, MRDC20, Argha Tampan, Regret, princesssparkyu, panda habitué, Ryu, Andini010196, komomiki21, MJKTS, ji kyung, versaillesmaiden, wflyhr, ia, bacon, watasiwadjie, Sandhia sugenxo, whoyoubabe, kireimozaku, zee konstantin.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review and Fav this Fic?**


End file.
